


Get It Together

by lobahound



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobahound/pseuds/lobahound
Summary: Mirage takes Octane in a first date, but it doesn't go as expected.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Get It Together

Mirage smirked, adjusting his sunglasses while looking in the mirror. He checked his teeth, perfectly white from brushing them desperately for like an hour. Whoever knew Elliot would never assume him to be so hung up on things being right, he is the chill, laid back, funny dude of the crew. Nothing gets to him easily, on the surface at least. When it came to his partner though, he really wanted to make things perfect. He hadn't dated in a year or more, he had some flings here and there but no one caught his real attention till Octavio Silva. It was an odd pick to say the least, to anyone that heard about it, but they were indeed a good match, with a… well weird but good sense of humour and laid back attitude.

Elliot had only confessed recently and this would be their first date, which meant it was the most important one. Hell he even phoned his mom about it. A decoy fixed his clothes as he continued to check himself in the mirror. First impressions is what lasts, or whatever they say, right?

"Aight, it's uhm… 5 to 10, Octavio must be coming soon," he said as his decoy disappeared, doing finger guns and a wink at him before fading. "Alright Elliot let's keep this good and simple. Don't act like a stupid id-fool in front of him," he cleans his throat, "Don't stutter like one either… let's go."

He heard a knock on his room, and walked to it, sighing before opening. "Silva, you are here exact on point, say I bet you are excited to see my fantas-fanta-awesome face? Bet you raced to my room for it."

"You are funny, compadre, I got ready on like…" Octane counts on his fingers, "Five minutes and walked up to here, our rooms are… right next to each other, haha. You are lucky I like you, I was in a heated match, streaming, but I wouldn't keep my Elliot waiting," he punched Mirage's shoulder softly. Mirage gave him a little chuckle, analyzing his fit. It was… colorful and tacky compared to his. But then again where they were going was a total surprise, he couldn't blame him.

"As if streaming was more valued than  _ moi _ ," he joked with a smirk, "Can you guess where I'm taking ya?"

"McWonalds? That's a bit far amigo, we would have to take a train! But I can just go running, y'know," he plays with a stim in hands as he says that.

"No… it's a restaurant up in the sky, in a ship, like my voyage, baby. Fancy stuff, y'know," he walked out and shut his door, "Apparently Miss Andrade knew that place so I uhm… had to ask her to get us reservations-" he coughed, "Even though she scares me a little," he said under his breath.

"Ohhh, man… I never have been to those fancy pantsy places, haha. Have you?"

"Eh… not really, unless for my ship of course. I'm not high society, I kinda hate those people but I do like the fame that comes with pre-pret-acting like I am one," He laughed awkwardly, "There's a first time for everything, Octa."

Octane gave him a smile. It was weird to see him without his fit sometimes, his helmet covering his face. Mirage felt his heart skip a beat whenever he saw Octavio smile like that, something he was not used to feeling. "You're right about that, amigo, c'mon let's go which way, I can take you on my arms, running."

"No no, I'm taking you in my car, it would be prepo-pre-it would be dumb to run such a long way, man," they walked together out the facility, Octane jumping a little in exctiment. "Here ya go, the ol' boy. Barely use it, so don't mind the hm…" Mirage coughs into his hand, "Rusty look." He had an old pickup truck, the yellow paint was mostly fine save for a few rusty spots. He opened the door for Octane who practically jumped in, making Elliot widen his eyes, but quickly take the driver's side. "So… you good to go?"

"I'm readier than ever! Did ya know I can't drive cars," Octavio asked as Mirage started the engine.

"Uhm… no? Why?" He chuckled.

"Oh man I tried doing so many sick tricks with cars when I was younger, I busted my dad's car once even. I was only 15 I barely knew how to drive," He laughed to himself, and Mirage blinked in surprise, "But the real real reason is… I just can't drive slow, dude, why would I? I got places to go! If I can't go fast then I might as well go on foot!"

Elliot laughed, "You're funnier than me sometimes, man. I guess I'm your designated driver then."

"Ajay usually takes me to places if I need it, y'know how she's like a hermana to me. Even though she can be a bit… uhm…"

"Overly honest?" Mirage completed.

"Ahaha, yeah, she can be a bit on the face about things. I remember when you skipped cleaning day with the others and she went on and on about you having to do your chores and tasks and you made a decoy to mimic her," Octane let out a soft snicker.

"Oh yeah that lovely day… everybody was holding back laughing. Well not Wraith, she went after my ass when Ajay was done, sheesh," Mirage cackled, shaking his head. "So…"

A loud popping noise outside made both go silent and stare at each other. "You heard that too amigo? Sounded like a damn gun shooting!"

"No no I don't think it's that, hold on, stay put," Mirage went outside, going to check the noise which seemed to come from behind the truck.

"Lovely thing to tell me, I can't stay put… but I gotta," Octane whispered to himself, taking a deep breath.

"Oh shit fuck damn!" Mirage swore under his breath and then kicked the truck's back tire, hitting his foot in a bad way which made him scream an 'ow!'. "Octa, the uh… tire blew? I guess it either hit a rock or, I just haven't fixed it up in a while," Mirage stared at it, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh no!" Octane literally throws himself out the open window running towards Mirage, "Can I carry you there instead now?"

"Wha-No! Not yet… I need to call someone to hitch this up or fix it? Sorry it's… y'know not the best situation for a date," he laughed awkwardly.

"Oh c'mon compadre cheer up, we aren't so far from home, maybe Gibby can hook you up he got a truck too! He can hitch it there," Octane suggested with a thumbs up and a wink as if he was promoting Gilbratar.

"I will call the big dude, gimme a sec, uh… run around in circles if you want," he joked, before taking his phone out. Octane though took it seriously, running around the car for fun. After a little, Mirage was done with the call and he stopped as well, "Should we uh… take a train?"

"Oh let's go compadre," Octane suddenly picked Mirage up despite their size difference, making Elliot welp, "I can run us to a train in no time!" He took out a stim and injected himself, "Just hold on tight! Yehaaa!"

* * *

Mirage's legs felt wiggly after Octavio put him down at the train station, feeling dizzy from the run. The distance was huge but Octane somehow made it in time, then again he runs from the ring on a daily basis, of course he made it. 

"We still got uh… 30 minutes till it's our reservation, the train leads up to there," Mirage points to a building in a base floating up in the sky, "So very close, we can make it!"

"Are you sure you don't want me to-"

"No uh uh, no more carrying me and running please," Elliot laughed nervously, "C'mon though, the train will be out soon," he awkwardly caught Octane's hand on his. It didn't feel bad, it felt nice and right. Octavio had no problem with it, holding back onto his. Mirage just wasn't as smooth as he would like to think he is.

They sat in the train, squeezed in a seat together, not because there was a lack of space, but Octane was quite touchy. Mirage blushed a little, turning his head to the window so Octavio wouldn't notice his embarrassment.

"What kinda stuff do they have there?" Octavio asked, leaning his head onto Mirage's shoulder.

"To be honest I have no idea, but I'm hungry and it's 10 pm, I wanna feast," Mirage chuckled, "Hope they got pork chops…"

"That's your favorite food, eh? I like… I don't know I eat anything as long as it looks rad and cool, fitting me," he bragged. Elliot gave him a look and then shook his head, with a tiny grin.

The train ride was only a few minutes long, getting up there quick, as they needed. They talked about each other's tastes along the way, and Mirage came to conclude Octavio would be okay with owning a rock with green flames painted to it if it meant to be cool. It was charming and funny really, Elliot did think he was cool with no extra items needed though.

"Well there's the place! Sheesh…" they walked side to side towards the lighten up building, lots of cars parked in front of it, and even a small line formed at the door. "Loba didn't mention how busy this place was? What the hell," Mirage complained with a frown, crossing his arms as they stood at the line's end.

"Aw c'mon compadre, I do hate waiting around when I could be running miles, but we are here together!" Silva smiled and pushed Mirage a bit.

"Since when you are the smooth one here, huh?"

"Learned with the best!" Octavio jokes, surprising Elliot with a kiss to the cheek. He blinked at Octavio a few times, "What? Cat stole your tongue amigo?"

"Shut up man," Elliot whispered, smirking.

The line didn't take too long, all Elliot had to do now is ask about the reservation. Their stomachs grumbled thinking of food. A tall man in a suit stood at the door, arms crossed, his eyes covered by sunglasses. A bouncer… for a restaurant. Loba never mentioned how important the place was, why did she not mind paying so much for reservations?

Elliot shrugged at the thought and gave the bouncer a smile, "Hi uh my good friend… she booked us here? Elliot Witt and Octavio Silva, table for two, upstairs?"

"Hm…" the man grumbled, rapidly checking the hilariously small notebook he had in his big hands, "Nope. Nothing. Checked all pages, you are not here. And we close in two hours so I recommend you get back another day sir."

"What? Oh no no, haha, that must be a mistake, a prank right? Here, I don't know if you know but we are  _ stars _ , we are  _ legends _ , we parti-part-take part in the Apex games. Are you gonna refuse us? Think well about that my dude," Mirage crossed his arms with a frown. What did Loba do?

The bouncer stared at him and grunted. "Get out before I become the legend of kicking your ass, sir."

"Hey! Don't be rude!" Mirage pointed a finger at the taller man.

"Hey hey compadre, it's okay. Calm down. I know a place 'round here we can go to! It's okay," Octane intervened, pulling him by his hand, "Not letting your pretty face get beat into a pulp."

"What? I can beat that bald dude any day," Mirage sighed, "I think Loba fucked with me, damn her. She did sound sarcastic when I asked her to reserve it for us, maybe it was a mean joke," he grunted, kicking the ground, looking down, "Sorry it's just frustrating dude. You know… I wanted this to be a good date but so far… My tire went to hell and now we couldn't get food. What next? Rain?"

As he complained, a thunder was heard. Both widened their eyes and stared at each other before Octane grabbed Mirage's hand and applied a stim, running towards their destination as it began to pour. And Elliot screamed in surprise.

They busted into an ice cream shop, a bit soaked from the rain. Elliot gave Octavio a frown, "What was that?!"

"Desperate times take rad solutions! We should get ice cream and wait for the rain," Octane shook water off his curly green dyed hair, "C'mon… it's not ruined. I'm having fun! I'm glad I'm here with you, El."

Mirage's frown turned into a soft smile and he walked to the counter, asking for a big glass cup of milkshake, then going to a table with Silva. "I guess I don't look like I worry much eh? But I care, you know, about your happiness so I wanted… to be great."

"C'mon look around you, this place is vintage! And I love ice cream, and I love you, and I like when it rains, and the adrenaline of running from a thunderstorm? Crazy! This is the most fun I have had in awhile," Octavio laughed loudly.

Mirage looked surprised at his honesty for a second. "Well yeah, I got that effect on people… all jokes aside, I'm glad, Tavi. It's great to just be with you too," Elliot reached Octavio's hand, still a bit wet but he warmed it up.

They spent the rest of the evening talking about random things, sharing the milkshake and eating desserts, laughing out loud in the empty ice cream shop. Late at night, they took the train back home together, and Octavio slept on Mirage's shoulder, apparently the only thing that could take his energy out was sleeping.

Elliot smiled at him and then stared at the sky out the window. He sighed.

He may not be used to these feelings, but goddamn if it felt just right.

**Author's Note:**

> I havent posted in this account in years sorry about that! I might be more active now that im into apex! I hope this is good and not too ooc
> 
> It's a gift fic for my lovely partner but i hope everyone also likes as much i hope they do ^_^
> 
> Title based on mystery skull song!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
